To Live On
by wolfhorse
Summary: The Clan cats have died, but their blood has been passed on to the wolves who have to keep the clans alive. [COMPLETE]
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader Lightningstar—black-and-white she-wolf.

Deputy Snowstorm—gray-and-white wolf with one black paw.

Medicine Wolf Dewleaf—brown-and-black she-wolf with green eyes.

Warriors Suntail—light brown she-wolf with white paws. Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Mooncoat—black wolf with white spots. Apprentice, Smallpaw

Rogueear—brown wolf with black paws. Apprentice, Nightpaw

Silverrock—silver wolf with steel gray paws. Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Whiskerpelt—black spotted wolf with three legs. Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Mousefang—iron gray she-wolf.

Spottedear—spotted gray wolf.

Apprentices Shadowpaw—solid white she-wolf with crystal clear blue eyes.

Nightpaw—solid black wolf with golden eyes.

Smallpaw—solid brown wolf with silver eyes.

Spottedpaw—brown-and-white she-wolf.

Leopardpaw—gold-and-white she-wolf with one black stripe along her back.

Queens Brightfoot—bright-coated she-wolf.

Softear—pretty red she-wolf.

Ready-eyes—gentle brown she-wolf, the oldest nursery queen.

Elders Leaffoot—white she-wolf with brown paws.

Sandnose—sandy-colored wolf with a scarred nose.

Splitear—brown-and-gray wolf, born with half an ear.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader Tornstar—black-and-gray wolf with long hair.

Deputy Shocktail—dark brown wolf with one paw-pad missing. Apprentice, Wildpaw

Medicine Wolf Ice-eyes—blue-gray she-wolf with blank eyes.

Warriors Windnose—brown spotted wolf with the tip of his tail white. Apprentice, Rainpaw

Leopardmask—thin, dark she-wolf with tiny paws. Apprentice, Rustpaw

Shiverclaw—gray wolf that shakes when excited. Apprentice, Gentlepaw

Mossear—tan she-wolf with tiny paws.

Bramblespot—bracken-colored wolf with dark eyes.

Apprentices Wildpaw—mixed-colored she-wolf, daughter of Shocktail.

Rainpaw—leaf-colored wolf, friend of Shadowpaw.

Rustpaw—rust-colored wolf.

Gentlepaw—small, grayish-brown she-wolf.

Queens Ashear—ash-colored she-wolf.

Cry-eyes—grayish-red she-wolf with misty eyes.

Elders Rippedwhisker—reddish-brown wolf, formerly a loner.

Littletooth—charcoal-colored she-wolf.

WINDCLAN

Leader Swiftstar—silver wolf with tan spots.

Deputy Breezefoot—small, golden she-wolf.

Medicine Wolf Barkheart—brown and gray wolf.

Warriors Cloudchest—gray wolf with a cloud-shaped marking on his chest.

Fallenface—brown, gray, and black she-wolf. Apprentice, Rockpaw

Mistyclaw—reddish-gray she-wolf.

Leafwhisker—white, gray, black wolf with a burnt whisker. Apprentice, Sunpaw

Torntail—cream-colored wolf. Apprentice, Leappaw

Apprentices Rockpaw—iron gray wolf with a black face.

Sunpaw—dark tan she-wolf with green eyes.

Leappaw—dark bluish-gray she-wolf.

Queens Frostash—frost-and-ash colored she-wolf.

Brightear—dark brown she-wolf with a white face.

Elders Blacktail—black wolf with a gray stripe on his back.

RIVERCLAN

Leader Fallenstar—black-and-brown wolf with a white muzzle.

Deputy Icestorm—white-and-gray she-wolf with a black muzzle and tail.

Medicine Wolf Losttail—black, gray, and white wolf. Apprentice, Lightpelt—light gray she-wolf.

Warriors Darkrock—black wolf with a white chest. Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Sawtooth—dark gray wolf with a white face and very sharp teeth.

Longback—silver and gray wolf. Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Runningtree—small black wolf with a ring of whitish-gray around his neck.

Redmuzzle—black she-wolf with a red muzzle. Apprentice, Doublepaw

Oceanbreeze—white she-wolf with black ears and a very long tail.

Apprentices Hawkpaw—tall, hawk-colored wolf with one blue eye and one amber eye.

Eaglepaw—brown she-wolf with a white face and a gray neck.

Doublepaw—black wolf with a white spotted chest.

Queens Featherear—soft brown and gray she-wolf

Softpaw—gray she-wolf that makes no sound when she walks.

Elders Blackeye—black-and-gray wolf with one black eye (literally).

Brightheart—a black she-wolf with brown paws and face.

Fasttail—black, white, and brown wolf who is extremely fast.

WOLVES, WOLF HYBRIDS, OR DOGS OUTSIDE CLANS

Lakota—creamy gray wolf hybrid who lives on a farm close to ThunderClan.

Chera—golden-black doggypet, lives with Lakota.

Goldpup—small, red-and-black pup, Chera's last surviving pup.


	2. New Apprentice

Chapter 1: New Apprentice

Lightningstar watched as the ThunderClan deputy, Snowstorm, returned with the rest of the warrior patrol. Her Clan was strong and brave, and the new greenleaf was just

beginning. Snowstorm trotted over to her and said, "ShadowClan has not been in our territory for some time. But we must still keep the pups safe in the nursery." She nodded and

and smiled as a pup exited the nursery and shook itself.

Snowstorm followed her gaze. "That pup will make a strong warrior someday. I have been watching her for some time. How old is she?" Lightningstar turned her head back to

the deputy as the pup's mother, Mistfur carried the pup into the nursery. "I believe she is six moons. And she will make a strong warrior," Snowstorm replied. Lightningstar

nodded again. "The naming ceremony will be tonight for her and her siblings, Snowstorm. Get them ready." She chuckled as the pup climbmed out of the nursery again.

"Yes, Lightningstar."

* * *

Lightningstar called the Clan under Highrock for the ceremony. All of the wolves sat next to each other without a word. "This moonhigh, we gather to name three new

apprentices. Come forward, you three." The solid white pup from earlier trotted before her siblings with her tail held high. The solid black wolf and the solid brown followed

slowly. "From this day forward," Lightningstar began, gazing at the white pup, "until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Shadowpaw."

The pup's eyes were wide with excitment as Lightningstar presented her name. "Suntail, you will be Shadowpaw's mentor. What you have learned from Snowstorm, I hope

you will pass down to her." Suntail walked forward and touched noses with the pup. Lightningstar gazed down at the black pup. "This next apprentice will be called Nightpaw.

Rogueear, you will be Nightpaw's apprentice. From what you have learned, I hope he will be as strong as you." Rogueear walked to the pup and touched noses.

Lightningstar turned to the last pup. "And for this apprentice, he shall be called Smallpaw. Mooncoat, you will be Smallpaw's mentor. I hope you will pass down what you have

learned from the elders." Mooncoat stepped up and touched noses with the tiny pup. "These three apprentices will become strong warriors for our Clan, no doubt. They will be

treated with respect as you were when you were apprentices. And I expect no less than the best."

The Clan broke up and went to their dens, but first they congratulated the new apprentices and touched noses with them. Snowstorm trotted over to Shadowpaw. "Hello, young

apprentice. Suntail is an amazing warrior. And you will be trained well." The pup looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Snowstorm," she said, dipping her head.

Snowstorm gently pushed her with his gray muzzle. "Go get some rest. Your training starts tomorrow."


	3. Training Day

Chapter 2: Training Day

Shadowpaw, Nightpaw and Smallpaw woke to see their mentors standing in front of their den, waiting. They all walked to Fourtrees, talking about the Clans.

"Who is ShadowClan?" Smallpaw asked. Mooncoat looked down at his apprentice, amused. "They are fierce wolves who, a very long time ago, almost destroyed the Clans,"

he answered. Smallpaw and Nightpaw exchanged frightened glances. "Will they do it again?" Nightpaw whispered. "I hope not," Rogueear replied. Shadowpaw was taking it

all in. "Who was their leader then?" she asked tentativly. Suntail stopped. The other wolves followed. They had reached Fourtrees and they were very tired.

"Their leader," Suntail began, "was named Tigerstar." Shadowpaw gasped. "You mean _the_ Tigerstar? I've heard a lot about him! He was once in ThunderClan! But then, I think,

he killed Redtail. Then, when Fireheart told Bluestar that he did, she didn't believe him! But..." her voice trailed off and she screwed up her face in confusion. "I forgot the rest, but I know they were cats."

The mentors stared at the apprentice. "How do you know this?" Rogueear breathed. "The elders, of course! At least _I _listen to them," Shadowpaw said triuphantly. There was silence. After what seemed like hours, Suntail finally spoke. "Well," she said, getting up, "let's practice hunting!"

* * *

The ShadowClan leader glared at his Clan. "There has been no food for moons," he growled. "And at the next Gathering, we will have to get some." The Clan members

barked their replies. "But Tornstar!" a gruff voice shouted. "Do we have to wait? I mean, we could hunt in a different territory right now!" There was a hoarse growl from

beside him."We are too weak! We could never get past a patrol!" There were agrees and disagrees from the crowd. "We need warriors!" "No, we need food!" "We are

starving and weak!" Tornstar stared in silence.

"I have an idea!" a black and brown warrior yelled. All eyes turned to her. "Speak, Ice-eyes." She looked up at her leader. "Why don't we take apprentices from other Clans and

make them our own? Or we could steal their pups. Either way, we would get what we want." The wolves murmured "yes". "Then it is settled!" Tornstar boomed from Highrock.

"We attack at dawn!"

The wolves howled in joy. But one small apprentice ran from them. He ran into ThunderClan territory and found shelter in a hollow tree.

* * *

Shadowpaw went straight to Snowstorm after they returned. He was talking to the medicine wolf, Dewleaf. Shadowpaw bounded up to them and jumped on Snowstorm's head. Hechuckled at her when she bit his ear. "Careful, I don't want any more injuries," Dewleaf laughed. She gently pulled the pup's tail and she let go of Snowstorm's ear. The pup wriggled free and fell on her nose.

She yelped. Snowstorm nuzzled her with his nose. "So what did you want to talk about?" Shadowpaw sighed and told them what the other Clans did many generations back. "Well, young one, where did you learn this?" Dewleaf asked. "The elders," Shadowpaw panted.

"I believe you, Shadowpaw. And if you keep listening to them, you will become a very wise warrior," Snowstorm said. "Like Suntail," he added. "Thank you, Snowstorm. Iwill always remember that," Shadowpaw whispered, dipping her head respectfully. "Go rest. You are too young to be out this late," Dewleaf commanded softly. Shadowpaw nodded.


	4. The Attack

Chapter 4: The Attack

Shadowpaw, Nightpaw, and Smallpaw woke up earlier than the other apprentices for they heard a soft noise outside of their den. The more timid one, Smallpaw ventured first, then Nightpaw followed. But Shadowpaw stayed in the den, then raced out when she heard yelping.

Spottedpaw and Leopardpaw woke also, and hurried out. Lightningstar had awoken, and so did Snowstorm. In fact, all of the wolves in the Clan were outside of their dens.

Then Shadowpaw saw her brothers being carried away by two strange wolves. Mooncoat jumped onto the back of the dark brown wolf. Then Rogueear appeared and slammed into the tan she-wolf.

"Let them go!" Mooncoat growled. The dark brown wolf let go of Smallpaw, but attacked Mooncoat. Then more wolves poured into the clearing, attacking the ThunderClan wolves. The dark brown wolf and tan she-wolf had disappeared, but Shadowpaw scented them easily.

Cries came from the other wolves as they were injured. "Bring back the pups!" "Let them go!" "ShadowClan will pay!" "Get out of our territory!"

Shadowpaw charged into the clearing, landing on the back of another wolf. It kicked her, but she was persistent. She bit his foreleg, causing him to yelp and run. "That's right! Run away!" she barked triumphantly, puffing out her chest.

"Shadowpaw!" Suntail cried from across the clearing. Shadowpaw crouched, ready to spring, but was caught off guard as another apprentice rammed her in the shoulder. She looked at the other wolf, eyes burning with rage, but realized it was Rainpaw, her old friend.

"Rainpaw," she whispered. The other wolf's eyes softened, and he nuzzled her. But their reunion was cut short when they heard a sharp cry. It was Smallpaw. He had been caught by another she-wolf and had been injured badly.

"Smallpaw!" Shadowpaw screamed. She scrambled over there, Lightningstar close behind. She pressed her head against his chest, searching for life. Lightningstar touched his muzzle with hers, her eyes clouded with sadness. "Smallpaw," Shadowpaw whimpered.

* * *

His breathing stopped just after dawn. "Shadowpaw, it will be all right," Lightningstar whispered. "Smallpaw is with StarClan now, a better place." ShadowClan had left after Shocktail had been chased away. The clearing was now filled with injured wolves that were staring at them.

"Dewleaf, Snowstorm, I need to speak with you," Lightningstar called.

* * *

Once inside Dewleaf's den, away from the Clan, Lightningstar spoke. "You two I trust with my lives. And you trust me the same way," Lightningstar began, "but I have held a secret from you since Shadowpaw, Nightpaw, and Smallpaw were born."

Snowstorm and Dewleaf listened intently, taking in every word their leader said. Then she spoke again, this time, sounding more grave.

"Tornstar and I were seeing each other, then stopped when I was going to have pups. I gave birth to seven of them, but four of them died from Tornstar. He was angry that I had pups, so he wanted to kill all of them. Fortunately, I saved three of them."

She paused to take a breath. "Shadowpaw, Nightpaw, and Smallpaw are my children." Snowstorm and Dewleaf made no sound as she finished. After a long pause, Dewleaf spoke.

"You broke the warrior code," she murmured. Snowstorm shook his head. "Why, Lightningstar?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Tornstar was my true love, but he became a traitor. I had to save my pups," she whispered.

"But their true home is with ShadowClan. And since Nightpaw is kidnapped, he might die there, just like Smallpaw," Dewleaf said, never taking her eyes off Lightningstar. "They belong there."

Lightningstar looked at the ground. "I know. If Nightpaw dies there, then I know that he will be a warrior in StarClan. And Shadowpaw will be an even greater warrior," she sighed. "And then a leader."

* * *

Brightfoot paced outside of Dewleaf's den. When Lightningstar emerged, she wasted no time to tell her what had happened. "ShadowClan took all of my pups!" she blurted out.

Lightningstar's eyes widened. "Did you see them?" she demanded. Brightfoot shook her head. Snowstorm appeared, looking almost angry. "ShadowClan took an apprentice's life and kidnapped another. They will pay!" he thundered.

"Yes they will," Lightningstar agreed. "Yes they will."

* * *

Tornstar now had what he wanted. He took Nightpaw away from the rest of the Clan, and brought him to the edge of ShadowClan territory.

"Nightpaw," he growled, "do you know who I am?" The frightened apprentice nodded, then shook his head. Tornstar chuckled. "I am Tornstar, leader of ShadowClan. And I am also your father. It looks like Lightningstar has not taught you about me."

Nightpaw began to tremble, his paws stirring the leaves beneath him. "Y-y-you're m-my f-f-father?" stammered. "A-a-and L-Lightningstar is m-m-my m-m-m-mother?"

Tornstar snorted and smirked evilly. "W-w-what a-are you going t-t-to do t-t-to m-me?" Nightpaw stuttered. Tornstar growled, bringing his face close to the apprentice's. "Kill you," he said simply. "Like your dead siblings."

* * *

Swiftstar heard the weak howl of pain echo through the forest, but didn't listen. His Clan needed food, and quickly. All of the wolves, including the pups, were dangerously skinny. A small, golden she-wolf bounded up to him.

"Breezefoot," Swiftstar greeted, dipping his head. "Swiftstar, we spotted enemy patrols by the Owl Tree. What should we do?" Breezefoot panted.

Swiftstar looked past her, his gaze falling on the patrol. "Rest. Then tomorrow, at the Gathering, we will ask Lightningstar if she could spare some prey." Breezefoot nodded, then trotted away.

* * *

The moon shone brightly on the wolves of ThunderClan, making their coats appear different colors. As Lightningstar chose the wolves she wanted to accompany her, she saw an apprentice come walking into the clearing.

"Shadowpaw, you can also come to the Gathering," Lightningstar said softly. Shadowpaw nodded, then proceeded to walk over to her mentor. Suntail greeted her with a lick behind the ears, then looked over at Rogueear, who was sitting alone.

"Rogueear?" Suntail called. He glanced up at her, but made no other move. Shadowpaw looked at Mooncoat, who's eyes were just as cloudy as hers. She walked over to him and pressed her body against his.

His ears swiveled. "Mooncoat? Do you think my brother will be at the Gathering?" Shadowpaw asked. He shook his head slowly. "Oh." She got up and went to sit by Rogueear.

"Hi, Shadowpaw," he squeaked. "Rogueear, do you think Nightpaw will be at the Gathering?" she asked.

He nuzzled her. "I don't think so. I'm sorry," he whispered.

Lightningstar returned from Dewleaf's den and Snowstorm joined them. When Lightningstar was ready, they set off, their paws never making a sound.


	5. The Gathering, The Dream Pt1

Chapter 5: The Gathering, The Dream Pt.1

As Lightningstar led the Clan to Fourtrees, she noticed Shadowpaw looking even more grim. She let Snowstorm take the lead as she went to check on her.

"Are you all right?" Lightningstar asked. The apprentice nodded very slowly. Mooncoat and Rogueear were behind her, and Lightningstar noticed they were sad too.

"Lightningstar!" Snowstorm called. She raced to the front, followed by another wolf. "Fourtrees is down there. Do you want to take the lead?" She nodded slowly, as if there was a weight on her head. Snowstorm let her pass him to the lead, then she walked down the steep hill and waited.

Shadowpaw saw dark warriors and elders, then she saw the leaders. Why was she going here this early? Was it because of Smallpaw and Nightpaw? She noticed a black-and-gray wolf with long hair staring at her. She tore her gaze away unto the Clan.

Lightningstar flicked her tail, and the Clan raced down the slope. When they were there, Shadowpaw saw many warriors. She saw a small, golden she-wolf walking toward her. She crouched the way she was taught, and waited.

"Hello, little one. What's your name?" the she-wolf asked with a breezy voice. Shadowpaw sat up straight, chest puffed out. "Shadowpaw of ThunderClan. I'm a new apprentice," she answered. The she-wolf nodded. "My name is Breezefoot of WindClan. I'm the deputy of the Clan."

Another wolf bounded up, this one a cream color. "Breezefoot, who's this?" he asked. "Torntail, this is Shadowpaw of ThunderClan, Shadowpaw, this is Torntail, my brother." Breezefoot dragged the word ThunderClan, as if it meant something else.

Torntail snorted with amusement. "Really? I thought you were _white_ not _black_," he grunted. "I am white," Shadowpaw protested. Torntail snorted again. Breezefoot hit Torntail in the neck with her head. "Quiet! He is watching!" she growled.

"Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw, come here!" Rainpaw called. Shadowpaw was relieved. It had seemed forever since they were pups and they were playing together. An apprentice skidded to a halt in front of her, the dirt making Shadowpaw sneeze.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Shadowpaw! Not since…" Rainpaw noticed the look on her face and stopped. "You know, Wildpaw even missed you." Shadowpaw looked up, the sadness in her eyes disappeared. "Really? When we were pups she didn't seem to like me," she said.

"Well, I had no one to tease, mouse-brain!" an apprentice snickered. Shadowpaw and Rainpaw looked over at a mixed colored she-wolf walking proudly toward them. "Just because you're the daughter of Tornstar doesn't mean I can't do anything I want to you." Rainpaw growled silently.

"Shut up, Wildpaw! You'll never become a warrior with that kind of mouth!" he spat. Wildpaw raised her head and frowned. "My father is the deputy of the Clan. He can kill you if he wants." She turned and stalked off.

They heard Swiftstar call from the Great Rock. "My Clan needs food. If any of the Clans could spare hunting grounds, we will be forever grateful," he started. "Seven of our pups have already died from starvation, and we—"

"What? You cannot expand hunting grounds for any reason! It is not of the warrior code!" Tornstar shouted from his place. Swiftstar sighed deeply. "I know, but we are in great need," he said. "Tornstar, we could spare some prey. It is not as if we would die," Fallenstar stated.

Tornstar grunted, "Fine." Lightningstar spoke up. "We could also send two warriors to protect you from anything." Swiftstar nodded. "Thank you," he whispered. The Gathering ended, and Mooncoat and Rogueear went with WindClan. Shadowpaw stayed close to the back of the Clan, looking back at the warriors.

* * *

Leopardpaw chose a new bed next to Shadowpaw. "Why did you talk to ShadowClan apprentices tonight at the Gathering?" she asked her. Shadowpaw glanced at her.

"One was my friend," she answered softly. She had not seen her brother there, but she saw her friend, and

that was what she needed. "Friend?" Spottedpaw laughed. "What, were you born in ShadowClan or something?" Shadowpaw nodded. "My father is Tornstar. And I earned my name from the first medicine wolf."

Leopardpaw and Spottedpaw exchanged glances, then lay their heads on their paws and fell asleep. Shadowpaw also fell asleep and had an unusual dream.

* * *

_She looked around, her eyes spotting bright yellow orbs through the darkness. A blue-gray she-cat walked up to her, making the apprentice stumble back. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked frantically. "Calm down," the she-cat purred._

"_My name is Bluestar. And you are in ThunderClan. Where do you live, young apprentice?" Shadowpaw looked back at her. "I live in ThunderClan. My name is Shadowpaw. Why are you here?" she gasped. Bluestar raised her head. "I have come with a message for you, Shadowpaw."_

_Shadowpaw began to tremble violently. "Where's Spottedpaw and Leopardpaw?" she cried. "Beware a wolf whose heart is as black as his fur." The she-cat faded away._

Shadowpaw awoke with a jolt. 'Beware a wolf whose heart is as black as his fur.' Those words echoed through her mind, making her tremble. She only new one solid black wolf, but he was her brother, why would the she-cat say his heart was black?

Leopardpaw stirred, pulling her out of her thoughts. "What's going on?" she mumbled. "Nothing. Just a bad dream," Shadowpaw answered quietly. The young apprentice stood, shook herself, and trotted out of the den.

* * *

"Shadowpaw! Where do you think you're going?" Sandnose rasped. She looked around, spotting the old wolf by the nursery. "I'm just going to look around the forest for some fresh-kill," she called back. The elder snorted, turning back to the nursery.

Shadowpaw silently walked out of the camp, thinking about the dream. Then one question shot through her head. Who is the wolf? Maybe it was another wolf who had black fur. Or was it really Nightpaw? She shook her head. She wouldn't allow herself to think like that. But who was he? Or she?

* * *

"Shadowpaw," hissed a voice behind her. She whipped around, almost hitting her head on a low branch. She growled, "Who are you? Show yourself or get out of ThunderClan territory!" Another wolf stepped out of the thick brush, his black fur almost silver in the moonlight.

"Nightpaw?" she breathed. "No. My name is Lostnight now. Nightpaw has died. Didn't that so-called "bad dream" tell you that?" the other wolf snarled. Shadowpaw gasped. Was this what the dream had meant? That Nightpaw had died and this other wolf had taken over?

"How do you know about the dream? Where is Nightpaw?" she demanded. Lostnight laughed. "Little Shadowpaw, your father killed him. And remade him into a warrior." She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean "remade him"?" she barked.

"I mean, he removed my old name and gave me a new one," Lostnight whispered. Shadowpaw's eyes widened. "You can't be him…Nightpaw is my brother!" she cried. Lostnight crouched in a fighting position, teeth bared.

"Lostnight," Shadowpaw began, crouching also, "you are my brother, but I will fight you if I have to." Her ears swiveled as she heard another noise in the forest. Another wolf was crashing toward them. When she looked back at Lostnight, he was gone.

"Shadowpaw!" a bark echoed through the forest, mixing with the crashing sound. She looked around wildly, trying to point out where the bark came from. "Shadowpaw! Save Goldpup! He is in danger!" Her ears flattened.

"Where are you? What are you doing in ThunderClan? Who is Goldpup?" she howled. She was bowled over by another wolf, who was shaking from nervousness. "Save him," he murmured.

She woke up.


	6. The Gathering, The Dream Pt2

Chapter 6: The Gathering, The Dream Pt.2

"Shadowpaw! We're going to be late for training!" Leopardpaw prodded the other she-wolf in the side, trying to wake her. She was not having any luck. "Go away…" Shadowpaw mumbled. Spottedpaw ran and jumped on her, causing the apprentice's eyes to snap open.

"All right! I'm getting up!" Shadowpaw growled, jumping to her paws. She yawned, shook herself, and followed the other two out of the den. "Shadowpaw," called Mooncoat. He was back from WindClan, and had Rogueear at his side.

"Mooncoat! How did the WindClan patrol go?" She asked while trotting over to greet them. Mooncoat nuzzled her and she returned it. He seemed happier now, his tail swishing and his ears pricked forward, alert to anything.

"Good. We did see a few Twolegs near there, but they weren't close enough," he said proudly. She smiled at him, and looked at Rogueear. He seemed so sad. Then she heard him say that Suntail wanted her to go hunt from there to ShadowClan.

"Why does she want me to go there?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "I do not know, Shadowpaw," he growled. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short when Suntail called her name. "Come on, Shadowpaw!"

"Coming!" Shadowpaw barked, turning away from the warriors. She raced over to her, told Suntail she was going to hunt where she had said, and leapt away.

* * *

The apprentice caught seven mice, and a young baby deer. She buried them by the large oak that other wolves from her Clan had marked, making small claw marks to show it was hers. She wandered into ShadowClan territory, never once looking at her surroundings.

"Shadowpaw?" A soft, growling voice asked from a bush. "Rainpaw!" She answered. Instead of Rainpaw jumping out into the small clearing, it was Bramblespot. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. The apprentice panicked. "I-I was h-hunting for m-m-my Clan," she stuttered.

"Right," Bramblespot growled, raising one massive paw above her head. The next thing she saw was black.

* * *

THE NEXT SEGMENT IS BASED ON THE SONG "ONE OF US" FROM LION KING 2.

* * *

The apprentice woke to wolves staring down at her. "Why are you back here?" Tornstar shouted from High Rock. Shadowpaw gasped. "Father, I was hunting for my Clan. We need food!" She lied. They had enough food to last for moons.

"No! Your so-called loyal Clan is helping WindClan! You're just getting extra food for them!" Bramblespot shouted. "You caused deception in the Clan, Shadowpaw!" Shocktail growled. "Yeah!" Sneered Wildpaw from his side. "You are a disgrace!" Ice-eyes howled.

"No! I did not mean to cause deception. I'm not a disgrace," Shadowpaw began.

"Liar!"

"I didn't ask for trouble. There is no evil on my face."

"An outrage!"

"I didn't notice I was in ShadowClan!"

"Traitor! Go back where you came from!"

They attacked her, clawing and scratching at her. But there was no Rainpaw. Her ears flat on her head, she fought back.

SONG TIME!

Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on her face

Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

She asked for trouble the moment she came.

Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (She can't change her stripes.)

(For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

She asked for trouble the moment she came.

(See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy her fate

Let her run

Let her live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And she is not one of us

She has never been one of us

She is not part of us

Not our kind

Someone once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew she would do what she's done

And we know that she'll never be one of us

She is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

END OF SONG

She ran with scratches on her body, blood spattering the trees and rocks around her. She did not bother getting the prey she caught. She burst into the camp, blood pouring from her neck and legs, a V-shaped wound on her ear.

"Shadowpaw!" "What happened?" "Who did this to you?" There were howls of surprise as other wolves came out of their dens at the sound of yelling. Lightningstar pushed past the gasping wolves. "Shadowpaw, what happened?" She whined.

"Hunting…Bramblespot saw me…brought to their camp…attacked…ran…" She fell down, a pool of blood had already formed, and when she fell, she was covered with it. Lightningstar took a deep breath. "Dewleaf!" She called. The medicine wolf rushed into the clearing. When she saw Shadowpaw's limp body, she grabbed her scruff and dragged her to her den.

Lightningstar raced after her, but was stopped by Dewleaf when she tried to get into the den. "No. She will be all right, Lightningstar. I will not allow her to die," she promised. The leader nodded, fear showing brightly in her eyes.

"Okay," she murmured. "Okay." She walked very slowly to her den, pausing to look at the wolves cleaning Shadowpaw's blood. She heard their worried voices as they soaked it up with moss. "I hope she is okay," Mooncoat said. "Yeah," Suntail agreed. Rogueear was silent as she entered her den.

* * *

_The soft rustling of leaves woke her. She sniffed the air, ears swiveling. "Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw," whispered a ghostly voice. She looked around, pausing again to sniff the air. "Where are you?" She whispered back._

"_To the North, Shadowpaw." She looked up. Suddenly, she was showered with pain. She howled for help, but no one came. She saw Smallpaw standing a few feet away from her, at least, she thought it was him. "Smallpaw, help," she whimpered. He shook his head. "My name is Dustpelt. I have come with a warning."_

_She gasped in pain and fright. It was a cat! "Just help me!" She wailed. "No." The tom shook his head again. "You and your Clan are in danger. Someone will join you very soon. But his friend will betray all. Save them." He faded away._

* * *

The apprentice yelped and howled in her sleep, making Dewleaf shake her awake. "Shadowpaw, wake up!" She commanded. She gasped in pain. "It hurts!" She wailed. "Bluestar! Dustpelt! Smallpaw! Someone!" Dewleaf gasped also.

"Shadowpaw, calm down. Everything is fine," she soothed. Shadowpaw sighed deeply, her paws stopped twitching. The wound on her ear had turned red since Dewleaf had put red-powder (a mixture of lily-of the-valley pollen and nightshade) on it.

She walked off and settled in her mossy bed. "StarClan, help her," she sighed. "Help her."

* * *

_Dewleaf saw warriors past standing at Fourtrees. She entered the Gathering, looking around cautiously. Smallpaw was sitting alone, on a rock. She smiled. "Smallpaw!" She called. He looked up, eyes cloudy with sadness._

"_Dewleaf?" He asked softly. Dewleaf nodded. He ran toward her, his paws never making a sound. "What are you doing here? Are you dead?" He whispered. "No, Smallpaw. I came for answers." Just then, they heard a cat and wolf howl from Great Rock._

"_We have gathered to talk about Shadowpaw. Her Clan must be decided," Brokenstar, one of the most traitorous leaders, boomed. "She is divided between two Clans, ShadowClan and ThunderClan. But after today's events, her Clan will have to be decided quickly before a war between the Clans breaks out again," Bluestar, a ThunderClan leader, meowed._

"_Bluestar!" Dewleaf barked. "Shadowpaw is being cared for by me. Her father is angry with her and will not let her return to the Clan. She will now be staying with ThunderClan and will fight for them. She will follow the warrior code and in the next Gathering," she paused, "she will present her statement."_

_The warriors gasped. Presenting a statement was for half-Clan wolves or cats only. No one knew that she was half-Clan. They thought that ShadowClan and ThunderClan just wanted her to be their warrior. "She spoke of warriors past when I last put medicine on her, also," Dewleaf continued._

"_That means she is the chosen one." The warriors nodded. "She has been warned about events to come by my word," Aniyou, the greatest wolf Clan leader (also known as the wolf god in our world), said. "I chose her out of many wolves. I chose her because she is going to be a hero for every Clan."_

_Firestar spoke up, "I was a hero to every Clan once. After that I became a leader. I will be her guide from now on." The other warriors agreed. "Then it is settled," Bluestar yowled. "She will be a ThunderClan wolf and will present her statement at the next Gathering."_

* * *

Shadowpaw woke to the sound of rustling leaves. "Dewleaf?" She groaned. "Is that you?" Dewleaf turned to her, her own ears drooping from tiredness. "Yes, it's me," she mumbled through the leaves in her mouth. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. I woke up last night and you were gone." Dewleaf shuffled her paws uncomfortably. "I went to see someone, Shadowpaw," she said, raising her eyes. "Actually, a lot of them." Shadowpaw tilted her head. "Who?" She asked. Dewleaf shook her head.

"You don't know them. You probably never will until…" her voice trailed away. Shadowpaw staggered to her feet. "Until what?" Her voice was perky again, and it got to Dewleaf. "You're a full Clan member now. I spoke with warriors past about it. Your are to present your statement at the next Gathering."

"What? I'm a full member now?" She said excitedly. She gasped and coughed. Dewleaf sighed. "Do you know what presenting a statement means?" She asked. Shadowpaw shook her head. "What?" Dewleaf sighed again. "It means you have to state everything that I tell you. Can you do that?" Shadowpaw nodded.

"Good. Come with me."

* * *

They practiced for what seemed like forever to Shadowpaw. They practiced what she would say at the Gathering since it was that night. "Dewleaf, I'm tired," Shadowpaw moaned, pretending to faint. "The Gathering is tonight, Shadowpaw. You need to know everything," Dewleaf sighed.

They heard Lightningstar call from High Rock. "The wolves who will accompany me to the Gathering are Dewleaf, Suntail, Snowstorm, Mooncoat, Rogueear, Silverrock, Leopardpaw, and Shadowpaw." With that said, she jumped down and led the wolves out of the camp.

* * *

Lightningstar fell back beside Shadowpaw and Dewleaf, letting Snowstorm lead them to Fourtrees. "Dewleaf, Shadowpaw, did you prepare for this?" She asked. Shadowpaw nodded slowly, eyes wide. She was scared.

"It's all right. Everything will be fine. You can do it," Dewleaf encouraged. "I'll be by your side." She smiled at the apprentice. Before they knew it, they were there. Lightningstar headed for Great Rock, Dewleaf and Shadowpaw stood behind the other wolves until Dewleaf had to leave her.

"Dewleaf please stay," Shadowpaw whimpered. "I'm scared." Dewleaf shook her head. "You'll do fine. I promise." Lightningstar howled for the wolves. "Tonight, a young apprentice will present her statement," she said. "Shadowpaw, go ahead."

Shadowpaw walked forward. She felt cold stares and burning eyes on her and only her. She stopped below Great Rock. She looked up.

"I, Shadowpaw, choose ThunderClan as my full Clan. I will obey the warrior code and fight for them, even if fate tempts me. My roots do not matter to them, nor to me. No matter what I go through, they will always be with me and I will always be with them. After yesterday's events, I know never to go into other Clan territory without a patrol with me. My guide has chosen me, and he is Firestar. I will follow everything he or my Clan tells me, even if they tell me to leave."

The warriors and apprentices around her snorted and agreed. She heard Tornstar say something, but Swiftstar silenced him just as fast. "Very good, Shadowpaw," Dewleaf murmured. "Come over here." Shadowpaw walked toward her, her paws shaking.

"This Gathering is over. You may return to your Clans." Shadowpaw walked with Dewleaf, matching her step-for-step. "You did well, apprentice," she said. "Thank you, Dewleaf. You helped me," Shadowpaw replied. "In many ways."


	7. Wild at Heart

(I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!)

Chapter 7: Wild at Heart

"Shadowpaw!" Brightfoot called. Shadowpaw loped over to her and sat down, curling her tail around her paws. "Yes, Brightfoot?" Shadowpaw asked solemnly. "What is it?" Brightfoot took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Do you remember, on the day that Smallpaw…you know, did you see anyone else besides our Clan members go into the nursery?" Shadowpaw cringed at the mention of Smallpaw, but nodded slightly in answer.

Brightfoot nodded. "Who was it? Did you see him before?" Shadowpaw closed her eyes in concentration. Then she nodded and opened her eyes. "I saw him before. Me and my brothers used to play tag with him. His name is Bramblespot," Shadowpaw paused. "Why? Did he take your pups?"

Brightfoot's eyes clouded with sadness, then she nodded slowly. "Let me tell you why. He and another queen were together. And when she had his pups, they all died, including her. Her name was Snowear," she murmured. "Now, he likes taking pups from other Clans and pretending that he is their father."

"Oh," Brightfoot said softly. "How could someone go through so much pain of losing the love of your life _and _your newborn pups?" Shadowpaw shrugged. "I don't know. Having never met my mother is just as hard as losing Smallpaw and Nightpaw." She sighed.

Brightfoot nuzzled her. When they heard Lightningstar call for a meeting, they walked to the clearing slowly. "I have an announcement. Three wolves from ShadowClan will be joining us. Their names are Rainpaw, Bramblespot, and Wildpaw."

There were murmurs among the wolves in the clearing. When Shadowpaw heard the names being called, she raced toward them. "Rainpaw! Bramblespot! Wildpaw! I never thought I would see you ever again!" she exclaimed. In his mouth, Bramblespot held two pups and another four beside him.

"I brought them back. Rainpaw convinced me it was wrong and to join you," Bramblespot explained. "I'm glad to see you too." Rainpaw crashed into Shadowpaw in joy and licked her muzzle. "I have missed you so much," he sighed. She licked him back. Wildpaw glared.

"I've missed you too. How's the Clan?" she murmured while putting her head on his. "They're fine, but Tornstar isn't very happy." Shadowpaw watched as Brightfoot walked over to Bramblespot, lick his muzzle in forgiveness, and pick up her pups.

Lightningstar walked casually over to Rainpaw and Shadowpaw. "I see you two seem to get along. Do you know each other?" They nodded happily. "Good. Shadowpaw, can you please show Rainpaw and Wildpaw to the apprentices' den and around the camp?"

Shadowpaw nodded, explained to both of them, and walked around with them.

* * *

"My paws hurt. Can't we rest and eat?" Wildpaw complained. Shadowpaw sighed for the tenth time. "No. I have to show you the camp and go hunt with you. Okay?" Rainpaw jumped to her side. "Is that the nursery? Wow, ours doesn't look _that_ good."

Shadowpaw nodded. "I remember when I first came here. There were seven queens in there." "Seven!" Rainpaw exclaimed. "We never had that many!" Wildpaw's attitude faded to curiosity. "What were the other ones' names?"

Shadowpaw smiled. "Their names were Littletail, Smallnose, Swiftfur, and Runningear. Swiftfur was originally from ShadowClan," Shadowpaw said proudly. "From ShadowClan?" Wildpaw asked curiously. "But I thought most of our queens died." Shadowpaw nodded.

A wolf and she-wolf, Bramblespot and Brightfoot, were sitting together, sharing tongues. "I also heard that Wildmask, my mother, was a very great warrior and was the Clan's deputy before she had pups. Then my father became deputy," Wildpaw said softly. "What happened to her?"

"What happened to my mother?" Shadowpaw snorted. "Did she die?"

"Shadowpaw!" Mooncoat called. She had not seen him all morning, but there he was. "Who are they?" His ears swiveled and his tail flicked toward them. "Mooncoat, this is Wildpaw and Rainpaw. Over there," she nodded to Bramblespot, "is Bramblespot. Where's Rogueear and Suntail?"

Mooncoat stared at the other apprentices, then looked back at Shadowpaw. "They're on patrol. Two apprentices and a warrior," he said thoughtfully. Shadowpaw nuzzled him and walked off. An image of a small red-and-black pup flashed into her mind.

"Do you know where the apprentices' den is?" she asked Rainpaw. He nodded. "Go there. I'll be back later." Little did she know, Bramblespot was watching. He followed her through the forest and waited.

* * *

Shadowpaw had no idea where she was going, but she kept walking. At first, she thought she was blind, but she then realized that she kept away from anything dangerous. "Where are you going?" growled a voice. She whipped around.

"Who's there?" she demanded. When Bramblespot stepped out of the shadows, she gasped. "Why did you follow me? Bramblespot, answer me!" She started to panic. "Well?" Bramblespot narrowed his eyes. "To protect you," he said simply.

"Protect me? You brought me to the ShadowClan camp where they tried to kill me!" she barked. "Now could you just leave me alone? I'm not a pup! I'm not your daughter! I'm not Snowear…" Bramblespot's expression softened. "I know, Shadowpaw. I just…" his voice trailed off and he sighed.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else." Shadowpaw lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just wanted to find out what my dream meant." A soft breeze ruffled their fur, making Shadowpaw shiver. She looked back up at him, her eyes cloudy.

"You won't tell anyone that me and the BloodClan warrior keep seeing each other?" she whispered. He shook his head. "No. Rainpaw would be devastated. I will not tell anyone. I swear on Aniyou's name," he murmured.

* * *

"Okay. Do you want to know his name?" Bramblespot nodded quickly. "His name is—" She did not get to finish. Rainpaw burst out of the brush and crashed into her. "Rainpaw! What are you doing?" Shadowpaw laughed.

"I just followed Bramblespot's scent. What are you doing?" Rainpaw growled playfully. "I'm just taking a walk with Bramblespot. We were talking about how the Clans were when Firestar was leader," she growled back. "What did he say?"

"Well," Shadowpaw began, "when Firestar was leader, he fought TigerClan! Roar! And one of his former Clan-mates was ShadowClan's leader! His name was Tigerclaw!" Rainpaw gasped. "Tigerclaw? Wow! He must have been really strong to earn that name!"

"Yeah! Tigerclaw became ShadowClan's leader after he was driven out of ThunderClan! I thought that was really cool." Rainpaw nodded and leaned closer when he realized Bramblespot wasn't there. Their noses touched for a moment, but she pulled away too fast.

"What's wrong?" Rainpaw whimpered. Shadowpaw closed her eyes before speaking. "I'm seeing someone from BloodClan. I'm sorry," she sighed. "B-BloodClan? Why? How could you do this to me, Shadowpaw?" Just then, four warriors exploded out onto the cliff.

"Well, well, well. Two little traitors. This is going to be fun!" one of them growled menacingly. Shadowpaw stared into their eyes. "Rogueear…" she murmured. Shadowpaw hurled herself at him in rage, bowling him over.

"You're the traitor!" she spat. Meanwhile, Rainpaw was struggling with the other three warriors. "Shadowpaw!" he howled. She kicked Rogueear into the bushes and lunged at them. "Let him go, all of you!" She scratched Leopardmask across the eyes, sending her yelping away.

Sawtooth sank his teeth into the back of her neck, missing the spine by inches. "Stop! Let me go! I hate you!" she howled. She saw Darkrock claw at Rainpaw. She grabbed Sawtooth's ear and twisted it, making him yelp. She then flung herself for Darkrock's throat sinking her teeth deep into it.

She saw Rainpaw go completely limp in his mouth. She ripped the warrior off her friend, making him run away. "Rainpaw! Rainpaw!" she cried, digging her claws into his soft fur. "Rainpaw…don't go. Please don't go…I need you." He didn't move.

"I love you, Rainpaw. I love you. Please don't go…" Snowstorm raced toward her. "Are you okay? I saw how you fought, but Rogueear held me down. Is Rainpaw okay?" he asked hurriedly. The apprentice turned away from the limp body and looked up at the other warrior.

"He's dead. Darkrock killed him," she choked, fighting the tears that threatened to come. "I'm okay. But he's dead." Snowstorm sighed deeply, looking at the small apprentice. "Come with me. I think that Dewleaf would like to check you out," he murmured, glancing at the other apprentice.

* * *

Bramblespot sat at the edge of the ThunderClan camp, waiting for Shadowpaw to return. When he saw her come out with Snowstorm only, he almost fell. "Shadowpaw, are you all right? Where's Rainpaw?" he asked. She glanced at him, but turned away.

She was dragging her paws on the rough ground, making his ears lower. Why had he left? Why hadn't he been there when they were attacked? She was walking to Dewleaf's den, where the young medicine she-wolf sat waiting.

When she entered the den, he lost complete sight of her, but he did see Snowstorm speaking with Lightningstar. As he walked over to them, Lightningstar nodded and let Snowstorm continue speaking. Her ear swiveled in his direction, and he hesitated.

"Yes, Bramblespot? What is it?" she asked. "Lightningstar," he said while dipping his head, "I am terribly sorry that I left them alone. Can you forgive me for my rash actions?" She stared at him, then nodded. "She will be given her warrior name very soon, when she has recovered."

* * *

The sun was setting for the fourth time since Rainpaw's death. Lightningstar had now called a naming ceremony. Shadowpaw was late, for Lightningstar had just finished speaking. Once she had settled herself beside Wildpaw, Lightningstar spoke again.

"Shadowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shadowheart. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lightningstar touched muzzles with her. "I am so proud of you, Shadowheart." She was surprised, but happy. Suntail licked her good ear.

"I am also very proud of you, my friend," she murmured. Shadowheart looked at her, her tail swishing. She nodded. "Thank you. Both of you. I'll always remember that and you," she whispered.

"Shadowheart! Shadowheart!" The wolves of the Clan, including Wildpaw and Bramblespot, chanted her new name. Snowstorm trotted over to her, touching his muzzle to hers. "You fought bravely. For two Clans, Shadowheart," he sighed. "You will always be remembered."

* * *

Her vigil of silence wasn't fun, but it was pleasing. Whiskerpelt and Mousefang called to her. "You can go to sleep now, Shadowheart," they said. "Thanks!" she called back, trotting toward the warriors' den. Suntail lay beside Mooncoat, their bodies pressed together.

She chose a bed beside them, away from the door, and next to Bramblespot. Her movement made them stir, but they sighed with their eyes still closed. She smiled. The warriors' den looked bigger than the apprentices' den.

"Hello, Shadowheart," Silverrock whispered. "Hi, Silverrock," she whispered back. She gave a great yawn and lay down, curling her tail around her. "Night."

She woke to pearly-white light streaming through the low branches. She noticed that Spottedear was still asleep, along with Bramblespot. Mooncoat and Suntail were probably on patrol, and Silverrock was probably hunting somewhere.

Snowstorm entered, in his jaws a fat vole. Shadowheart's mouth watered. "How was it, Shadowheart?" he mumbled through the vole. "Great. How much food is left?" Her mouth was watering so much that she could barely speak, but she managed.

"Enough," Snowstorm answered while dropping the vole. "For a day." Shadowheart's ears flicked. "Can I go hunt?" she asked. Snowstorm nodded. Shadowheart raced out, but not before listening to his call: "Be careful!"

* * *

Tallpines was easy to race through, only it hurt her paws. Leaf-bare was coming, and they had to get enough food to last. She found a strange territory, one that she had never seen. She heard a wailing noise, one like a pup's. She looked around and saw a small shape lying on the ground.

"More food for me!" a wolf growled. Shadowheart recognized him as Rogueear. "Leave him alone! What did he do to you?" she shouted. Rogueear looked up. "So you survived. What about your so-called ShadowClan friend?"

She growled and leapt at him. He ran away as fast as he could, his paws scrambling up the hill. "We'll meet again!" he called over his shoulder. Shadowheart looked at the squealing pup, and picked it up in her mouth.

"It's okay," she mumbled through the thick fur. "It's going to be all right." She stumbled on the wide path she walked on, her fears and doubts beginning to ebb away. Another wolf skidded to a halt on the path in front of her.

"Shadowheart, thank you," he said. She realized it was a hybrid instead of a pure wolf. "What's your name?" she asked. "Lakota. Thank you for saving Goldpup." With that, he hurried away. Her eyes widened. Who was that? Was he a loner? Was one of her dreams coming to life?

* * *

Snowstorm stared at the newest warrior and the writhing pup in her mouth. "What or who is that?" he asked, confused. She gently put the pup on the ground. "I think his name is Goldpup," she replied with a snort. He nodded slowly, not appreciating the fact that Shadowheart brought back someone unknown to him.

"Okay. Go to Brightfoot. See if she will take him." Shadowheart nodded and hurried away.

The nursery was dark and warm, and it felt good on her fur. "Hello, Shadowheart. What have you got there?" Brightfoot sighed. Shadowheart explained how she found him ,what happened after that, then now about why she was here.

"Can you please take him?" Shadowheart pleaded. Brightfoot sighed again. "Okay," she replied. "Sure I'll take him."

* * *

Shadowheart entered the clearing, unknown to the other wolves, or maybe they just didn't care. She saw the dark wolf and the two pups she cared so deeply about. "Shadowheart," the dark wolf murmured while pressing his muzzle on hers.

"My love…" she whispered. "Why can we only see each other here? I don't understand." The dark wolf stared into her eyes. "You know they would hate us for this. I love you, and until ThunderClan and BloodClan decide on their choice, we have to see each other here."

"But our daughters…how are they?" Shadowheart whimpered. "Fine, fine. I'm giving them mice to help them survive," the wolf sighed. He pressed his body into hers and licked her good ear. "You have to go soon before my father comes back."

"I know. I love you. Goodbye."


	8. Without a Friend

Chapter 8: Without a Friend

Snowstorm stood beside the Shadowheart as Lightningstar prepared to race down the slope. With a flick of her tail, the wolves were off. Once in the clearing with ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan, Lightningstar went to Great Rock with Snowstorm. Shadowheart stayed with Wildpaw and Bramblespot, for Leopardmask, Sawtooth, and Darkrock were staring at her menacingly.

"So…where is your friend?" Darkrock teased. "Shut up! Don't talk to her!" Bramblespot barked. "She wants to be alone." Shadowheart looked at him gratefully, then she walked over to where some other warriors were, sitting beside Windnose. He nodded to her, sympathy showing in his eyes. She licked his muzzle in reply.

"Then, when our warriors thought we were defeated, BloodClan surrendered!" It was Shocktail. "They saw we were going to kill a pup from our own Clan, so they just gave up and ran away." Rustpaw called out. "Which pup were you going to kill?" Shadowheart's ears and tail flicked angrily. How could he ask a question like that?

"We were going to kill Shadowheart." The warriors gasped. "Why did you want to kill her?" Gentlepaw asked sweetly. "Because, we wanted to show that Dragonpelt wolf that we were serious." There were gasps and murmurs throughout the wolves surrounding him. "Is Dragonpelt still the leader of BloodClan? And is his son still alive?" Leappaw asked. Shocktail nodded. "Both of them are alive, even though they were almost killed."

"You should have seen the look on Darkear's face when we brought out Shadowheart!" Mossear growled happily. "He looked as if he had seen a Twoleg!" The wolves growled and laughed softly. A howl sounded from Great Rock, and the wolves all separated and sat under Great Rock. Shadowheart sat close to Wildpaw, who did not seem to care.

"An apprentice was killed five days ago by a traitor and his friends," Lightninstar began, "the wolves were much stronger than him, and his friend did her best to save him. Rogueear was the leader, with three other wolves by his side. They are Leopardmask, Sawtooth, and Darkrock. Darkrock killed the apprentice, while the other two tried killing his friend."

Growls and snarls rose from the crowd of wolves, and Shadowheart snorted. Tornstar howled. "Quiet! My warrior was punished, for the apprentice was Rainpaw, one of our own. She will be hunting for another moon for our Clan." It was Fallenstar's turn to howl.

"Sawtooth and Darkrock were punished also. They will not eat until every Clan member has eaten." Swiftstar was silent, until…"Lightningstar, you still haven't decided on the BloodClan and ThunderClan truce. You have to decide tonight!" Lightningstar nodded.

"The BloodClan and ThunderClan deciding truce has continued for two years." _Truce_, Shadowheart thought. "Now, I have decided that we truce. Six wolves will be joining us in a week." Shadowheart gave a sigh of relief. Now, Darkear, her pups, and she could be together. But if Dragonpelt…

"Also, the whole BloodClan will go to different Clans," Lightningstar continued. "Dragonpelt and his son, Darkear, will be two of the wolves joining us." There were howls of joy from the crowd. "Finally!" was the most said howl. The leaders parted, as did the wolves of the Clans.

* * *

"Shadowheart!" Bramblespot called. He loped over to her. "Are you ever going to say it?" he asked. "Say what?" Shadowheart whispered. Bramblespot's eyes narrowed. "About you and the BloodClan wolf?" She looked around, then shook her head. "I can't. At least not now. Soon. When they come."

* * *

When they returned to camp, it was destroyed. Blood spattered the rocks, and the nursery had been broken into. While two warriors went to Dewleaf's den, Shadowheart and Bramblespot checked the nursery. It was dark, but their eyes adapted fast. The elders were huddled around the pups, shaking.

"Are you okay?" Bramblespot asked. One of the elders nodded, and the warriors backed out. Whiskerpelt came racing into the clearing, along with Silverrock. "Dewleaf is dead!" he panted. "Dead?" Lightningstar echoed. "Who killed her?" Silverrock answered, "Rogueear. That traitor!"

"How could he do that?" Snowstorm snarled. Shadowheart was confused. How _could_ he do that? She raced over to Dewleaf's den, heart racing with her. She skidded to a halt outside the den, paws trembling. She saw blood, bright red like the sunset. Another wolf was standing over her, one she never saw before.

"Who are you?" Shadowheart asked. When it looked up, she realized it was a cat, not a wolf. "My name is Spottedleaf," the she-cat whispered. "Hello Shadowheart." Shadowheart took a few steps forward. "What warning do you have for me now?" she sighed. The she-cat walked forward and touched noses with her. "Your love's father is not pleased. He will kill everyone you love leading up to you."

"But BloodClan and ThunderClan made a truce. They are coming in a week. Will he kill me then?" The she-cat shook her head. "No. It will be later. For now, save your daughters." Spottedleaf sat down, and disappeared. For a moment, Shadowheart did not know whether to be happy or sad, angry or confused. She sat there, heart still racing, until Lightningstar and Snowstorm came in and told her to go to the warriors' den.

* * *

Shadowheart lay down on her mossy bed, waiting for the other warriors until she fell asleep.

_She was sitting on the cliff again, with Rainpaw at her side. He disappeared, and shadows closed in on her. "Help!" she wailed. "Please, somebody save me!" A strange she-cat stepped up beside her, and she recognized her as Bluestar. "Hello," Bluestar murmured. "Your forbidden love is coming to your Clan. What will you do?"_

"_I won't tell them that we fell in love and had two pups. We have to remain a secret," Shadowheart replied. "Do you have a warning?" Bluestar glanced at her. "It is somewhat a warning. Two wolves from your Clan will die. Another will go to another Clan. And after many moons, as Firestar put it, Four Will Become Two. Night and Storm Will Meet In Battle, and Blood Will Rule the Forest."_

Shadowheart's eyes shot open. 'Night and Storm…Night and Storm…' She shivered. Why was she receiving all these dreams? She didn't know. When she looked outside, it was still dark. _Probably moonhigh,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and shut the world away in a dark corner of her mind, leaving the shadows to cover her like a thick cloud.

* * *

A breeze ruffled the wolves' fur. It had been six days since the Gathering. Snowstorm was leading his patrol along the Thunderpath. Whiskerpelt walked beside Shadowheart in anticipation of when they were going to cross. "Snowstorm," Silverrock growled, "we need to cross soon." Spottedpaw glanced at him, then smiled.

"We will cross soon. Once the monsters have passed." A monster roared past, its stench making the wolves' faces scrunch up. When they were gone, Snowstorm assigned groups. "Whiskerpelt and Shadowheart, you two go first. Mousefang and Silverrock, second. Spottedpaw, you and me will go last," he snorted.

Whiskerpelt and Shadowheart had no trouble when going, nor Mousefang and Silverrock. Snowstorm called, "Go ahead! We'll catch up!" The wolves turned and headed toward the old stream they normally rested at. Just then, two shrieking howls rose from behind them. "Snowstorm! Spottedpaw!" the wolves howled. They raced back to them, their paws slipping on the wet ground.

"Oh, Snowstorm!" Shadowheart cried. The deputy and apprentice lay close, their bodies ripped open and flowing with blood. Silverrock gasped, "No! Spottedpaw!" Shadowheart began to tremble. This was the first part of her dream…it was happening. Her eyes clouded with sadness, she picked up the deputy and began to walk back to camp, the others following behind. She could hear the soft sobs from Mousefang as she stared at her daughter.

* * *

"Shadow—" Leopardpaw began, but gasped as she saw the bodies. "Lightningstar!" Shadowheart cringed when the emotional apprentice raised the alarm. Lightningstar exited her den, gasping at the sight before her. "How did this happen?" she demanded, tears threatening to fall. Shadowheart dropped the gray-and-white body. "W-we were cross…crossing the Thunder…Thunderpath a-and when they…they crossed, they were hit by a…a monster!" she wailed.

Lightningstar nodded. "Go bury her I will join you She sounded so sad, and Shadowheart could not help crying. Wildpaw gasped at the sight. "No…" she murmured. By now, all of the wolves were outside their dens, horrified at what they saw. Lightningstar looked at the apprentices. "Back in your den!" she barked. Shadowheart was dragging Spottedpaw's body to their favorite hunting place, Sunningrocks.

They had claimed the grounds over a year ago. Snowstorm led four wolves there to fight, and they won the battle. _Snowstorm…I will always remember you…_Shadowheart thought. They reached the burial site, still muddy from the past storm. Silverrock was behind her, and Mousefang and Lightningstar brought up the rear.

"Right here," Lightningstar sighed. They dugone for her. Mousefang buriedthe apprentice. Shadowheart was silent, her eyes still cloudy. She let out a shaky sigh, "They were brave." Mousefang sniffed. "Yes." They walked slowly back to camp, their footsteps stirring prey from their homes.

* * *

The sun was pink on the horizon when the wolves woke. Every wolf arose, and walked to the clearing. It was the seventh day, the day the BloodClan warriors would come. Shadowheart sat near High Rock, letting it cast a shadow on her, making her look like a shadow. "There they are," Whiskerpelt hissed from beside her. "Get ready." Four wolves emerged from the gorse tunnel, and Shadowheart recognized them all. Dragonpelt, the leader, stood beside his son and her love, Darkear. Fernfoot and Ashflower had her pups in their mouths.

"Dragonpelt!" Lightningstar boomed. "You are now a ThunderClan warrior! I suppose your warriors will follow the rules as you will!" Dragonpelt nodded, his eyes flashing when he saw Shadowheart. "My warriors will be loyal to you and your Clan," he growled "Very well. Does one of your warriors know about medicine?" Lightningstar said. "Yes. She is my Clan's medicine wolf!" Dragonpelt snorted. "Fernfoot, step forward." Fernfoot placed the pup on the ground and did as she was told.

"Fernfoot, do you accept being ThunderClan's medicine wolf?" Fernfoot nodded. "Yes. Like Dragonpelt said, I will be loyal to you and your Clan," she replied coolly. Shadowheart's ears twitched. Fernfoot seemed angrier now. Whiskerpelt snorted and walked forward. "They'll need discipline!" he growled. Ashflower shot a look at him, but held her tongue.

"We are not pups!" Dragonpelt howled. "I did not say that!" Whiskerpelt snarled. _So much for the first talk,_ Shadowheart thought with a smile. "Quiet! You will learn to get along!" Lightningstar spat. She narrowed her eyes at the growling wolves. "Fine," they grunted. Whiskerpelt swung around and stalked back to Shadowheart. She nuzzled him. "It's okay," she murmured into his ear. "Okay. You can go back to your dens," Lightningstar announced.

Darkear loped over to her, and licked her ears. "You okay?" he asked. "Yes, my love," Shadowheart replied. "Tonight will be short."

* * *

Night came faster than before. Darkear and Shadowheart had to stand away from each other, but they weren't alone. Lightningstar had just called a meeting for the Clan deputy. "A new deputy must be appointed," she said. "But first, let us give thanks for the life of Snowstorm. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars."

Silence fell upon the wolves as they looked up at the dark sky. "And now I shall ThunderClan's new deputy," Lightningstar continued. "I say these words before the body of Snowstorm, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Shadowheart glanced at Whiskerpelt, who was looking at his paws. "Mooncoat," sighed Lightningstar, "will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Whiskerpelt nodded, a smile on his face. He congratulated Mooncoat, who was surprised at the sound of his name.

Lightningstar raised her voice. "I shall keep a vigil with Snowstorm's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." She jumped down from High Rock and lay down beside Snowstorm. Shadowheart joined her, along with many other wolves.

* * *

Snowstorm's burial was almost silent, with the exception of the soft whimpers and sobs from the wolves attending. Mousefang's eyes were dull, small pebbles that never moved from the grave beside Snowstorm's; Spottedpaw. Shadowheart wanted to howl and cry with rage and sadness for their deaths, but remained silent. "Snowstorm, you were brave," she murmured to herself. Mooncoat was sitting next to Lightningstar as she spoke about his achievements.

"And the battle of Sunningrocks," she concluded, "was the bloodiest of them all, but Snowstorm led us to victory." The elders nodded, Sandnose, Snowstorm's father, at the front nodding widely. "I know that Snowstorm and Spottedpaw are with us, but their deaths are almost too much to bear." Lightningstar took a shuddering breath. "They will always be remembered." Shadowheart closed her eyes tightly, shutting the world away.

"Shadowheart. Shadowheart…SHADOWHEART!" Shadowheart jumped as reality came flooding back to her. She look around, bewildered. "Darkear, don't do that!" she growled. Darkear smiled. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting," he huffed. Shadowheart's ears flattened. "You know we can't go together. What if your father sees us?"

Shadowheart remembered the first time she and Darkear met. Dragonpelt was extremely angry and had clawed her back pretty badly. "I don't want that to happen again." Darkear blinked. "I know…I just want to protect you…" Darkear whispered. "And Mosspup and Lightpup." Their other pups had died due to the wrath of Dragonpelt, now, three moons later, he still wanted to kill them.

"We hunt later. Not now…"


	9. WindClan and Suntail

LAST CHAPTER! I'M WARNING YOU! R&R OR NO SEQUAL!

* * *

Chapter 9: WindClan and Suntail

Shadowheart woke up and sighed. Mooncoat lay beside Suntail, Darkear beside Dragonpelt, and the rest of the wolves lying alone in their beds. "Mousefang!" She whispered. Mousefang opened her eyes. "Yes?" Shadowheart rose to her paws. "Do you want to go hunt?" Mousefang answered with a snort. She smiled. "Okay. Do you want to go to Tallpines?" She grunted. Shadowheart nodded. They yawned, making squeaks. Mooncoat's ear flicked, but he stayed asleep.

"Shhh!" Mousefang growled. Shadowheart nodded again and made her way out of the den. She shook herself. New-leaf was warm, so their thick fur was not helpful. Mousefang followed her out, blinking from the sunlight. "Let's go!" She yipped. They rushed out of camp. Once in the forest, Mousefang and Shadowheart split up, searching for prey. Shadowheart went toward the RiverClan border, and Mousefang went all the way to Tallpines.

"Come out, little mouse!" Shadowheart hissed. She saw a flash of gray, and crouched lower, flexing her muscles. "Ow!" She howled when another wolf pounced on her from behind. A snarl came from the wolf, "Who are you, shadow wolf?" Shadowheart raked her claws across the wolf's back, making him howl in pain. "I am not ShadowClan!" She snarled. The wolf clawed back. "Then tell me your name!"

"Shadowheart!" She growled. The other wolf stopped clawing. "Really? My name is Cloudchest. I'm looking for Suntail," he yipped. Shadowheart glared at him. "Why?" Cloudchest snorted, "She has to come back to WindClan! Swiftstar says that she belongs to her mother's Clan and not ThunderClan." Shadowheart took a pawstep back. Mother's Clan? Suntail belonged to ThunderClan!

"Suntail belongs here, not there!" She spat. "Then let us see your leader!" He howled back. Us? Wolves from WindClan stepped out. Shadowheart recognized Fallenface from Gatherings. The others she had no idea. But then Swiftstar stepped forward, and her claws dug into the ground. "Well? Take us there!" He hissed. Shadowheart nodded. "Okay. Follow me, Swiftstar."

* * *

Lightningstar growled at the approaching wolves. "What do you want, Swiftstar?" Swiftstar snorted, "Suntail." Mooncoat stood beside her, "She belongs here!" Swiftstar whipped around. "No! She belongs with us because her mother was in WindClan, you mouse-brained idiot!" He snapped.

Mooncoat arched his back. "Yeah? Prove it!" At that moment, Suntail entered the clearing. "Swiftstar, you must not speak of this anymore," she growled. "Well, you know to come back to your mother's Clan when I say so!" Swiftstar snorted. Suntail looked away. "Suntail—" Cloudchest started, but he was cut off by her anger. "NO! Don't you say a word, you hear me!" She howled at him. Cloudchest cringed.

Lightningstar turned to Suntail. "Suntail, I know how much you care for this Clan. But Swiftstar is right; you have to back," she sighed. "But I belong here!" Suntail protested. "No. You will go to WindClan tonight. No matter what you say or do, you will go there," Swiftstar retorted. Suntail opened her mouth to protest again, but she was silenced by Fallenface. The two warriors glared at each other defiantly.

Swiftstar stepped between them, "Suntail, NOW!" She lowered her ears. All the while, Shadowheart was silent, taking all of it in. She looked at Suntail for reassurance, but the other warrior had closed her eyes. "Okay. I'll go," she murmured. Swiftstar raised his head and smirked happily. Mooncoat's expression was unreadable; he must have been sad because he and Suntail had become warriors together. The wolves left, leaving the three warriors alone.

"I am sorry Mooncoat," Shadowheart murmured after the longest time. "I really am." Mooncoat glanced at her, but said nothing to the younger warrior. He walked off at sunset, the time when Mousefang returned, holding a lot of prey in her wide jaws. A big sigh came from Lightningstar. "A warrior leaving the Clan is always worse than an attack." Shadowheart stared at her. "Do you think that that's how ShadowClan and Tornstar felt about me when I left?" She asked. Lightningstar nodded. "Any Clan is like that."

Mousefang bounded up to them. "Shadowheart, where's all the prey?" she grunted. Shadowheart shrugged. "Did not catch any," she mumbled. "What's wrong, Shadowheart?" Shadowheart sighed. "Suntail went with WindClan. I couldn't do anything about it," she answered. Mousefang's ears flicked. "What do you mean she went with WindClan?" she snarled angrily.

Shadowheart took a shuddering breath. "Swiftstar said that she belonged with them, not us. He said her mother was from there and that all wolves should be in their mother's Clan." Lightningstar turned to leave, and so did Shadowheart. "Where you going?" Mousefang called. "Sleep!" Shadowheart growled back.

She settled herself into her mossy bed and lay her head on her paws. _It's going to be a long two moons_, she thought.

* * *

R&R OR NO SEQUAL! 


End file.
